From Friends to Lovers
by Pertastor
Summary: So yeah this is basically all the title implies. Human names used


"You are such an idiot," Lars insulted the Dane sitting next to him.

Mathias simply looked at him, his head slightly tilted in confusion.

"You honestly can't do anything right," Lars explained.

"Hey! I can too!" Mathias said, for once catching on to one of the many insults thrown at him, twisting his body around to face his friend.

"Oh really? What can you do right then?" the Dutch man smirked, turning to face the Dane.

"You sure you want to go there?" he grinned.

Lars blushed slightly and looked away, feeling strangely aroused by his friends words. He was sure that he didn't mean anything like that. How could he?

"Don't think I'm high enough for that yet," he retorted after a small pause.

"I don't believe that for a second," Mathias breathed, leaning in close to his ear.

Lars shivered. A dark blush spread across his face and he cowered away slightly, still trying to hide it, even though he knew it was pointless. The Dane chuckled playfully against his neck, beginning to bite lightly. Lars gasped, holding back the moans as his pants grew tighter. He gripped the edge of the seat, shivers rolling down his spine. Mathias worked his way up his neck and across his jaw line until he stopped at his lips. Lars' green eyes were full of lust, giving him away. Seeing how the Dutch man had reacted to Mathias' simple actions caused a harsh blush to spread across his face too.

Lars placed his lips softly on the other's. Slowly, they moved together in perfect harmony. Mathias changed position, deciding to straddle Lars, deepening the kiss as he did so. There was a heated conflict between the two, each fighting for dominance Mathias eventually gave up, allowing his new found lover to explore his mouth.

They broke off, panting heavily. The Dane grinned, an idea coming to his head. Lars' hands had dropped to his hips as Mathias decided to tangle his fingers in his hair. He placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone steadying his breathing before continuing in his plan. He smirked against his neck as he ground down on Lars' erection, earning a moan from the Dutch man. He grinned again, finding something to add to his already working plan. He ground against him again, this time harder, more needy, groaning shamelessly as he did so. Mathias heard a sharp intake of breath next to his shoulder, followed by a load moan.

That was it. Lars couldn't take the teasing any more. Swiftly, he twisted, forcing the Dane to the ground, landing on top of him. Mathias guessed his motive and beat him to it. With fast, skilled hands he unbuckled Lars' belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees. Lars' eyes widened in shock at the swift movements of the Dane. He wasn't joking when he said that he was good at this. Before he could react, returning the favour for the Dane, his skilled hands had moved to his shirt, whipping it off in record time, leaving Lars almost entirely naked and feeling exposed.

"Wha- How-?" Lars looked at Mathias' swift work of his clothes in disbelief.

Mathias simply wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"I did tell you I was good at it," he whispered seductively.

The Dutch man shivered again. Their lips collided again, only this time the kiss was sloppy and needy. Lars fumbled with Mathias' clothes, clearly not as skilled as his partner, having a little trouble before finally getting his shirt and bottoms off. They broke off from the kiss, breathing heavy again.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lars asked, not wanting to go on unless Mathias wanted to.

"Yeah, of course," Mathias panted in reply, "please..."

That one last word was enough to make the Dutch man crazy. The Dane never begged for anything. He had no manners to say sorry or please and he never gave in to anyone or anything. Lars realised how vulnerable he looked, lying beneath him, begging for Lars to fuck him, and also that seeing it was sight only he was allowed to see. Mathias, beginning to feel uncharacteristically uncomfortable under his stare, tried to close his legs together, only to be stopped by Lars' hands on his thighs.  
"Please don't," he pleaded, not wanting him to hide his body.

He offered his fingers to the Dane, who immediately understood, taking them in his mouth, coating each digit generously in his saliva. Lars pulled his hand away from Mathias' mouth, finding his entrance and rubbing, but not entering. The Dane had teased him before so this was payback. Mathias knew exactly what he was doing but held out, not wanting to give in and beg again. Lars' plan failed and he gave in, becoming impatient as he slowly pushed his first finger in. He allowed him time to adjust before adding a second finger, slowly scissoring and thrusting his fingers. Mathias moaned, letting Lars know he was getting impatient. He added the third finger thrusting again. Mathias squirmed a little, obviously finding it painful.

"Sorry," Lars apologised, slowing down to allow him to adjust again.

After Mathias had settled down Lars slipped his fingers out. The Dane groaned slightly at the loss but the Dutch man quickly positioned himself at his entrance, slowly pushing in. He kept going, watching his lover's face for any signs of pain. Soon he was sheathed to the hilt, waiting a while before beginning to slowly thrust into his partner. Loving moans slipped from each of their lips, becoming louder and more frequent as Lars' pace quickened.

"Ah~ Hng, La-Lars, I-I'm going to come," Mathias moaned.

"Hn~ Me too," Lars panted.

Seconds later, the Dane's body tensed under him, back arching as he came, spilling his essence over both of their stomachs. The Dutch man soon followed, the constricting of Mathias entrance pushing him over the edge. He came deep inside Mathias, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and collapsing next to the Dane. Mathias pulling a blanket from over the couch and a few pillows too. He made a small, make-shift bed for them before cuddling into Lars' strong arms.

"That was the best I have ever had," Mathias breathed into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"And you have had a lot of it," Lars yawned, playing with his wild, uncontrollable hair.

"Shut up," the Dane replied before nuzzling into his neck.


End file.
